The present invention relates to digital filters, especially digital low-pass filters for use with graphics encoders for video signals.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an example of a prior art digital filter 10. The digital filter 10 uses delay elements 12, 14, 16, 18 and 20, and summer 22. Such a digital filter produces an output defined by the equationoutput(n)=g1input(n)+g2input(n−1)+g3input(n−2)Any input is filtered in this prior art digital filter. It is desired to have an improved digital filter system.